Studies will proceed in the following major areas: 1. viral oncology; 2. immunology oncology; 3. regulatory mechanisms of cell metabolism; 4. protein metabolism and immunochemistry; 5. experimental and clinical cancer chemotherapy; 6. clinical and experimental studies in host physiology; 7. RNA virus replication.